The invention relates to equipment for extracting and purifying dirty gases originating from red-hot coke batches which are pushed out of the oven chambers of a battery of chamber coke ovens with vertical flues into a quench container, transported to a quenching plant, quenched there and subsequently discharged on a coke ramp. Such equipment comprises a coke guide car which is movable on a track in front of the oven chambers and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the battery and a quench train which is movable on a track underneath the coke guide car and on the side of the latter facing away from the battery and parallel thereto. The train comprises a quench container car and a quench locomotive with the coke guide car being connected to an extraction hood which reaches over the full width of the quench container. The quench container defines an upper charge opening which can be closed. The quench container can be permanently connected via an extraction duct to a device for extracting and purifying the dirty gases.
Installations are known in which, when coke is pushed out, the extraction of the dirty gases is effected by devices which draw the emissions against, away from, or out of, the normal thermal convective flow, through a quench car, and then to a mobile wash unit. The extraction of emissions out of the normal thermal buoyancy flows (rising convective hot gas flows) yields poor results in all those cases in which the extraction capacity is limited. This applies particularly in the case of mobile units. These units cannot exceed certain predetermined weights and dimensions and, due to their inadequate extraction capability, do not completely eliminate emissions during the pushing process. (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,289 (Sustarsic et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,461 (J. E. Allen), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,309 [Sustarsic et al.]).
By contrast, it is the object of the present invention to modify a quench car, which can be covered in such a way that even if the dirty gases are extracted out of the normal, convection thermal buoyancy flows, an adequate degree of collection is ensured.